


Mistletoe (Day 12)

by SouseisekiAmazing



Series: December OTP Challenge [12]
Category: The Great Library Series - Rachel Caine
Genre: December OTP Challenge, F/F, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21774241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouseisekiAmazing/pseuds/SouseisekiAmazing
Summary: The gang set up mistletoe for one very lucky couple.
Relationships: Khalila Seif/Glain Wathen
Series: December OTP Challenge [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560229
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Mistletoe (Day 12)

**Author's Note:**

> Wow one that's not Jess Dario and Thomas owo

“Did you hang it up?” 

“Yeah. Oh, I can't wait!” 

“Get the camera ready! They're coming!” The all rushed into place. The sound of chatter and keys jingling into the door sounded outside, and soon Glain and Khalila opened the door. They were bombarded by fake snow and people yelling. 

“Hey, what's the big deal?” 

“Look up.” They both looked up and saw mistletoe hanging over their heads. 

“You know what that means!” 

“Well unlike Jess, I'm not afraid to show my affection.” Glain planted a loving kiss on Khalila’s lips. Cheers were heard until Glain shushed them when they pulled away. 

“Ok, you two are next.” 

“Hey, we didn't agree to this part, Scholar!”


End file.
